The Beauty IS The Beast
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Another Princess POV One-Shotter here. Adam must like using his beastly abilities on Belle, but who says women can't be beasts as well? For Adam, He's about to learn what it feels like to be trapped and punished, in the bedroom that is. One-Shot Adam/Belle M for a reason.


Author's Note: This is another Princess POV One-Shotter completing in my view the main three of Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty And The Beast.

The Beauty IS The Beast

(Belle's POV)

 _After freeing Adam and his friends from the curse and me marrying him, we took off on an adventure for our honeymoon an adventure I've always wanted and yet there was a cabin near a very beautiful lake where we stayed at. It was warm and comfortable. My Prince, Adam who told me his name was a newly reformed gentleman somebody I but at our very first night somehow during our consummation, my prince was more than a gentleman when he pleased my body and into taking my virginity as just as graceful as he gave me his our first night was something beyond incredible, but as the days went when we made love more, I still felt his beastly like abilities as he did. Although it was great, I was somehow changing... I don't know, but I felt like I was slowly yet figuratively becoming a beast. During our entire honeymoon we talked about children._

 _Anyway when we came back from our honeymoon we began ruling our kingdom in all of its used-to-be glory. I was still reading stories to Chip and the others, Papa was hanging around with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere and Cogsworth were arguing, somehow they rarely do. Yet they were all happy to see us back home and together. During the evening while reading a book, I could hear Adam's voice calling to me like it was like he was yelling yet at the same time, I felt hot and bothered. I went to the west wing to our bedroom and saw Adam and Cogsworth standing there on the balcony._

"Did you call for me, Adam?"

"No." _Adam said._

"But I thought."

"No I was with him this whole time." _Cogsworth added._ "He didn't call for you my lady."

"Anyway we were just going over our plans for dinner."

 _I wanted to ask which two, but my hormones were suddenly out of control to let me know that he meant us._

"Cogsworth could you give me and Adam some time alone?"

"Of course your majesty."

"Tell the other not to bother us as well."

"Okay."

 _Cogsworth left and it was just the two of us. As he looked at me I gave him a look that was meant to be seductive but to him it was like I was angry._

"What's wrong, Belle?"

"I don't know, Adam but somehow during our last sessions of us making love, it's like you did something to me."

"What could I have done to you?"

"I don't know but now it's got me wanting to take you."

"What?"

"Yes. Figuratively, you made me this way."

"Belle?"

 _I moved forward to kiss him fiercely and hungrily as he held onto me to kiss me I began unzipping the back of my long green corset dress that I was wearing. I quickly took off his shirt making him topless then I pushed him onto our bed. Like an impatient child at Christmas, I then took off his boots and pants leaving him naked. After I took my dress off the only thing that was keeping me naked was the green panties and my green heels. As I slowly took off my panties, I also slipped out of my heels slowly as well. As soon as I was naked a crawled into our bed and turned my back to him with my butt in the air the only view he had was my womanhood as he wanted to taste my sweetness. I lowered it to give him one good lick but like a beast he got greedy and wanted more. I ended up grabbing his shaft hard stunning him I also found it suitable to trap his arms by wrapping my legs around them tightly and to further pin him down my legs were crossed. He would be looking at the soles of my feet if he were to turn his head._

"Belle...!"

 _As I turned around to look at him I gave him a seductive smile before I started to place him inside my mouth to suck him off as hard as I could._

"Oh, my... Belle!"

 _I kept going hard using what I learned about pleasing a man from the books I read and my father. He was groaning loudly at the pleasure and pain. I kept at this for minutes until I stopped. I turned around to face him remaining on top and placed myself inside as I continued from there pushing down on him hard. The way he looked at me while he wincing was beautiful for me and yet I couldn't help it I needed him to spill himself inside me._

"Belle, I'm going to come!"

"Yes! Do it hard!"

"Belle! Oh!"

 _With one last push down he soon exploded inside me and I bit my lip as I felt him enter me. I don't know about this beastly influence I've been experiencing but at the moment I love it. After he emptied himself inside me I had a smile on my face as I saw how his his eyes were closed soon after his orgasm I grabbed his face and lifted him up to me so his face was close to mine. I looked at him with a wicked smile._

"Baby, just to let you know I'm doing this out of love." _As I looked at his lips I licked mine. As soon as he saw this he began to worry. I kissed him very hungrily as if I felt like I wanted to suck the very soul out of him. I began grinding my body very hard on him as I continued to kiss him his groaning and rasping was most certain that I'm giving him the best of my punishment, after all he did give me some of his beast-like abilities. I wrapped my legs around his hips to keep him in place._

"Belle..."

 _Through his rasping I could now sense it in his voice. He was close to his orgasm and truthfully, and by the way I was moaning, I was close as well._

"Belle... I'm going to come again!"

"Yes!"

 _My hands were now on his face cupping it very gently as I kept kissing him. As he groaned loudly in my mouth, he spilled himself inside me making me feel every bit of it. I let go of his face as he fell back all drowsy as I continued I kept on grinding him until I had my orgasm. My juices coated his shaft and accidentally my nails scratched his chest leaving two very thin but decent red marks on his chest as I was arching myself during my orgasm as it was very intense. The marks weren't to the point of letting out blood but just enough for it to be visible. When my orgasm was done I rested my head on his chest and my legs were now entwined with his. He stroked my hair gently and kissed the top of my head._

"My beautiful beast."

"You know, you have yourself to blame. Your beastly hormones made me this way."

"I know, I wish that wasn't the case. So how does it feel to be on the other side of making love?"

"And what does that mean?"

"To dominate."

"Tiring. Amazing... but tiring."

"Now you know how I feel but it's like you said, I dominate because I love you."

"Just don't bring the beast inside you out when you decide to dominate me like that again."

"Or what?" I was still inside him I gave him another dose of my grinding on his shaft and he groaned at the pain.

"Oh yes. Of course. But you know you love it and me when I do."

"I love you for who you are Adam."

"And that was me expressing myself when I make love to you like that. So bad or good I'm your best influence."

"Then you better prepare in the future Adam because in this room... This bed... _Our_ bed, you turned this beauty, into a beast."

"And fortunately for me, I could most definitely learn to love this beast."

 _We shared a long passionate kiss and slept through almost our entire spare time. After our dinner and dance we made love again as I still had a bit of that beastly energy I've been receiving from my husband. That night we slept beautifully despite being a couple of beasts... In our bed that is._

Author's Note: Well that's it for this fic thanks for reading it. There are other fics in my main page as well as my current poll there to vote. Once again thanks and happy reading, I love you guys.


End file.
